Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman
by KitCat3412
Summary: If I got a chance to write a Spiderman story this would be it. The first few chapters will be a bit dark untell Peter becomes Spiderman. Rated T to be on the safe side. I also do not own Spiderman or Marvel. I know there isn't much of a summary, but either way I hope you like the story!
1. chapter 1: The First and Second Mistake

**I love Spiderman and was in the moment at the time. So, I had to write this, but this is my first fanfiction. So, please tell me what you thought about it, and I know it seems really dark right now but it will improve after Spiderman becomes part of Peter's life. Hope you injoy!**

At first it wasn't about the lives I saved, it was about revenge.

I was strolling down a street in the cool night, bubbling with anger. I needed to clear my head, that was what I was thinking at the time at least.

I had resently gotten my spider powers. I was overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do with power. So, I started to let my greed blind me, and Uncle Ben and Aunt May had seen that I was off. So, they decided to confront me, and they did. I blew up in their faces with anger. Hence me stomping out the house to cool my head. That was my first mistake and I was soon to learn.

Ben and May came after me, worried about this new found anger. While they were searching I had wandered into a small convenience store. I had five or so crumpled bills in my pocket that I felt needed to be spent on a cold drink to calm my nerves. As I was in there I witnessed a simple one man robbery. At the time I hadn't thought much about it, since what harm could one man taking a few dollors worth of items do, but that was my second mistake.

As I strolled out with my drink at hand. I heard a young woman scream, and in New York it's nothing surprising, but I felt a tingling need to find it's sourse(my spider sence, but at the time I didn't know that). As I turned to face the noise my eyes grew wide from many emotions, but mostly fear and surprise.

What I saw was the man that I incountered in the store turning around with a hand gun in his free hand, while in his other occupied a crimson purse and a older man's hand resting apon it. I first didn't reconize the aged man and woman, who was at his side at the time, with their backs turned to me on the other side of the street. After two loud shots it seemed the world had hushed for the few moments as the older couple slowly fell. The hush could have been my mind sensing what had happened or the defining effect of the bullets being propelled, but either way it didn't matter. But everything mattered when I saw the couple's faces as they fell. I froze. It was Ben and May.

I slowly watched them falling, and when their bodies hit the ground there was a far away thud, most likely from my forgotten drink, then there was the deffining buzz coming from everywhere as I ran to Ben and May.

When I got there my legs gave out as my mind spun with thoughts. I wasn't sure who to hold. Ben or May, so I just sat there my hands, eyes, and body reaching to one of them then changing to the other. Over and over untell I heard a light groan coming from Ben.

It snaped me out of my slowly rising panic. I reached to hold Uncle Ben in my arms. As I slowly settled his rapidly cooling body into my arms he spoke, but at the time I was too disoriented to understand his words.

Seeing my family slowly get ingulfed in a crimson puddle, the same shade as the purse, I felt I was to blame. At the time I was thinking,"If only I didn't..." Untell I remembered his face as he turned around to shot. So angery and bitter. As I recalled the memory I felt responsible to take revenge for Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

 **If you have any story ideas then I'm open to hear them. So, please tell me them. I hoped you liked it and I get busy really easily busy, so I don't know when I can do the next chapter. Eventually I'll have Peter/Spiderman meet the Avengers somehow, but thats for reading.**


	2. chapter 2: Wolf Spider

**I liked my last chapter, but it was too short. So, I made this one longer. You better injoy it because I'm suppost to be doing my homework right now, but I really wanted to write this. So, it's my problem, but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After the shooting, someone nearby had called the police and an ambulence, and when they got there it was too late. The man had gotten away. Not just with theft, but with my Uncle Ben's life.

At the time the world was going faster than what my mind could handle, and when my mind had come to I was holding May's cool hand in between my own in the hospital.

I later heard about one of her vital organs being nicked as the bullet passed though her, but at least there was a hope, and if there's a will, there's a way. _Right?_ Besides I needed to get him, but how?

After about a week of brainstorming I had decided to look for him myself, since the police were plainly too busy, besides I wasn't going out without a disguise.

I first only wore black pants, black gloves, black tennis shoes(a common and easy to get brand, so it would be harder to track back to me), black jacket with a hood(hmm I think I'm seeing a pattern here), black sunglasses, and lastly a black turtle neck that I would pull up over my nose. It was smart, but after about two or so weeks of this I was seeing the flaws.

One, I couldn't go far wearing this. Two, it's hard to move in. Three, it's hard to breath with the turtle neck pulled up over my nose and mouth, and much much more. But, one night after failing once again to find that man, I punched the nearest wall in anger. Hearing a crack(and I'm not talking about my hand) I looked up to see a poster. On that poster was a face, staring back at me.

I first glared at it like it was the one who had put all the pain I had upon me, but I later gave up knowing it was no use.

After giving a sigh of defeat I started looking at it with more interest. Noticing how it was slighty frightening with its hollow but buggy eyes. The rest of the face was red while the white eyes extended out to the sides. After a few moments I had decided I liked it, but at the time I didn't know I would later fashion this face upon myself, but of course with a slightly different look.

Three or so days later I was walking out from the hospital that Aunt May was staying in. She was still unconscious and not improving. I wished I could help, but what could I do? Nothing. Well at least in this context.

I started for the long walk "home" with a heavy heart as I couldn't stop recalling the recurring nightmares.

As I stepped into the fosterhome I encountered a fight going on amongst the older kids of sixteen and seventeen, again. But, that didn't stop me from going up into the room I was sharing, and as I started for my desk I noticed a spider.

As I got closer I noticed its slight fuzziness and body shape to identify it as a Wolf Spider and she seemed trapped in a glass jar.

She was frantically scrambling around at first until she noticed me coming closer. She stopped. Then she turned her eyes to me for help as if knowing I was a friend. So, I complied to her wishes.

I unsrewed the lid and tilted the glass jar to an angle to let her free on the desk, but once free she noticed the distance to the window and came to me begging for a ride. So, once again I did her bidding.

As she slinked her way to the ground from the two story windowsill I admired her quick, but nimble pace. While watching her I remembered the face I had encountered a few days ago and had my breakthrough.

The next week or so I worked sleeplessly on my idea for my first suit and web shooters and as proof I had started to sleep in my high school classes even thought I was at the ripe age of fourteen and a half. My grades didn't get any damage, but I did have a few teachers yell at me.

Then I started my search once again for the man that had taken what was most dear to me, but as my new alter ego, Spiderman.

The difference from before was the unlucky men to come across me in my search weren't left alone anymore, but were left in a _sticky_ situation along with a card.

The card had a spider on the back and on the front it read, " _Your Friendly Neiborhood Spiderman_ ", and that is how New York started to know Spiderman.

 **I wish I could write more about Peter dealing with school, fostercare, and his feelings, but I was focusing on how he got his suit, so not to make it too long I wrote less on the topics I wanted to write on. I'll try to write more about those topics later on, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**


End file.
